


A Rose Turned Golden

by Sleepless_Writer247



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Greek Gods AU, Hades Thomas Jefferson, Hades/Persephone AU, Hate, M/M, Persephone Alexander Hamilton, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Writer247/pseuds/Sleepless_Writer247
Summary: He watches the flowers grow, slowly and with all the strength he could sense them have. He loved watching the slow birth of new life so much that he didn't notice the skies turning dark around him. This flower was the most rarest, he couldn't miss it.The grounds shook, horses neighed, the sudden man and chariot appeared near the god. The God of Death was standing in front of him. Alexander just smiled and waved, already picking the flower to hand to him as he did before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major Characters:
> 
> George as Zeus  
Thomas as Hades  
Rachael as Demeter  
Alexander as Persephone
> 
> Minor Characters:
> 
> Greene as Poseidon  
Martha Wash. as Hera  
Lafayette Helios  
Theodosia as Hekate  
Hercules as Hermes  
Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy as the furies  
John and Aaron as the water nymphs  
Madison as his adviser and trusted companion  
Gaia as Mother Earth

Zeus had welcomed Poseidon and Hades for a tour of Mount Olympus, as he did every few hundred years. A tour of the inside, the outside grounds, even the land that was graciously blessed to have the god live over. He updated Hades mostly since the God of Death never came to the land, he only ever stayed in the Underworld. Alone with his work, no wife or husband or even children to keep him company. His brothers would often wonder if it was ever time for him to try for once. But, they kept to them and left their brother to be. 

While they stayed on earth. Zeus- and now Hera that joined them for the moment- continued to speak about the lands and the many people that have offered sacrifices recently. Hera, with the heart of hers, talked about what the sacrifices were about and how often they did them. Hades had half listen to his sister but still nodded at every needed pause or sympathetic moment. All he knew was that she had helped them in the end and Hades was glad for that. 

It was almost the end of the tour when Hades was ready to leave again, finding nothing interesting besides any of the additions to the Olympus family. Hades was going to suggest to head back, say his farewells, and leave with his trusted chariot before Zeus had suggested to see the works of Demeter. He held a sigh and said a of course as they went.

Except...as they walked he noticed...this wasn't his sister's work. He was almost dumbfounded by the differences that he hadn't notice in the first place. Zeus and Poseidon went on without notice. "Has Demeter taken on a apprentice recently? A nymph?"

Zeus shook his head, giving a look to his brother. "Demeter had a boy, remember brother? Little Kore?"  
  
"Well he's no little anymore. Almost as tall as me."

Hades was surprised but didn't have any means to show it.

"He may be around. There's still light in the day and Demeter always has him working on the plants here- er, what ever it is they do at this time."  
  
"He may even be working with Demeter at the moment. You wouldn't mind visiting them before you leave, right Hades?"

"Of course not. Though...Demeter will be Demeter, she wouldn't want us disturbing her while she works."

Zeus and Poseidon try and continue to convince him before the very little god had interrupted them. A laughing escaping him as he hovered besides Zeus. He always loved sneaking up on him. "Mother saw these grow near the crops. Hera's favorites. I can't find her anywhere, could you give them to her, Zeus?"

"Strange, she's usually around. Though I will, child." He takes them from him.

Alexander then went to peak over at Poseidon, hovering lazily to him. "Did you bring anything from the ocean, uncle? Please say you did." 

Poseidon shook his head. "Not this time little Kore, next time I come, I will try to do so." Alex got giddy at that, though he stopped when seeing Hades. He expected Hermes in his place. 

"Kore, this is Hades, your other uncle."  
  
"Oh...Hi Hades," Alexander goes to greet him, only knowing him by the stories his mother told him. He's slightly mortified to know if he'll be sent under for not introducing himself correctly. He puffs out a sigh before even landing on the ground and bowing. "Nice to meet you." He felt off needing to say that. 

"Nice to met Demeter's daughter," And Alexander really huffs and crosses his arms. 

"Oh, You set him off." Poseidon muses. 

"No. I just don't see why gods or mortals can't just say Kore. Nice to meet Kore, not Demeter's daughter. I am much more then my mother!" He's cheeks always puffs out when he got upset. 

"Alright then. Nice to meet you Kore."

He nods his head. "Thank you. Mortals prefer to call me Alexander, pronounced Alexandros, if you wish to do that as well."

Hades just nods at that. He really hadn't predicted that Kore would look more like Zeus then Demeter. He had his dark hair- well when Zeus still had it- tannish skin, brown eyes, and a sense of dominance. The only things Alexander had from Demeter was his expressions and posture. Poseidon caught his brother staring and then wondering off into thought. Alexander had grown too squeamish to continue the conversation so he offered a flower to Poseidon, placing it in his hair when his back braid finished and offered one to Hades too.   
  
"Only if you want it." Alex had reminded. Hades had taken his offer and felt as Alexander found a place to place it in. He giggled before just letting sit between his curls. "Like if a flower just grew out." He says his goodbyes and bows before leaving after, going back to his mother. The Gods could see a flush on his skin and the way he spins or hovered too close to the ground and catches himself doing so. 

It wasn't until Kore was completely gone until Hades had taken the flower out, examined it, and saying simply. "I want that one. Zesus, make him mine."

Zeus was busy making sure Alexander wasn't having trouble with his powers as he flew away, he only realized what Hades had demanded minutes later. He looked back to meet his eyes, seeing how serious he was. Though he doesn't know when his brother wasn't serious. "Let's discuss this in Olympus, Thomas."

They had figured out a plan before noon. Hades was determined to have an addition to the Underworld. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Characters:
> 
> George as Zeus  
Thomas as Hades  
Rachael as Demeter  
Alexander as Persephone
> 
> Minor Characters:
> 
> Greene as Poseidon  
Martha Wash. as Hera  
Lafayette Helios  
Theodosia as Hekate  
Hercules as Hermes  
Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy as the furies  
John and Aaron as the water nymphs  
Madison as his adviser and trusted companion  
Gaia as Mother Earth

The following days Alexander returned to working with his mother. Helping out mortals, bring new life to weakening fields, and bring beauty to any place he found fit- even when his mother wanted him to do everything in a certain order. 

Alexander had found some free time during his break to be with Aaron and John. They were water nymphs that he had met while working near the rivers. And some that had actually stayed to talk and play sometimes, even when his mother came to threaten them.

Alexander had just sat by the river, talking with them while twirling a stem of flower buds in his hand. He told them about the day before, when he had delivered the flowers. It was Aaron that had caught an interest to the story.

“Hades was here? On Earth?” Aaron questions.

“He doesn’t do that.” John adds. The water nymph moves to braid his hair, slicking it as he did. 

“Mother said they do a thing- um, the three gods visit Olympus every thousand years or something and tour around to see what has been added or any improvement.” Alex tried to remember.

“What did he say to you Kore?” 

“He said a hello, like everyone called me Demeter’s daughter but he was kind...in his own way. Like he corrected himself and actually called me by my name and I thanked him for that. I was able to put a flower in his hair...His curls were soft.” Alexander hands John the flower to put in his hair as he braids it. “Do either of you know more about him? Mother doesn’t talk about him, even after she 

found out about the encounter.”

“Well, Kore, to state the obvious he is Hades, God of the Underworld. Wealthy because of all the precious diamonds and metals in the land. He doesn’t care for sacrifices or prayers. He has the fates or furies torture guilty mortals. He is the oldest out of the gods. Mother Gaia cares for him lots, like she does to you...and that’s all I can think of.” Aaron dips under to splash Alexander, cooling him from the beating sun. 

Alex soaks in what Aaron had told him, playing with the ends of the braid to think of it. He kisses Johns cheek to thank him before standing and dusting off his toga. Kore shakes off what had be the conversation. “Well, enough of that then. I can think of any other time to deal with the god of the underworld and the thoughts that he put in gods and mortals. It’s nice enough to pick flowers.”

“Aw, leaving us so soon?” John pouts. 

Alexander nods, a bit guilty. “Mother just grew a whole patch of new ones and I want to see them bloom.” He states truthfully. 

“Promise to at least come visit us again after?” 

“Yes. I will. I just want to pick a few.” 

Aaron and John wave him off, going out to sea to spend the small time looking for anything precious. 

Alexander went out to the fields, laying in the patches of grass. He stares at the flowers grow, slowly and with all the strength he could sense them have. He loved watching the slow birth of new life so much that he didn't notice the skies turning dark around him. This flower was the most rarest and he couldn't miss it.

The grounds shook, horses neighed, the sky clouded. The sudden god and chariot appeared near the minor god. Hades was standing near the youngling. 

Alexander reached out in front of himself, plucking the flower once it was at full blossom. He blows on it, freezing it’s life span to stay as it was at that moment. At its most beautiful moment. He blows on the rest of the flowers patch. Plucking them once he picked out which he liked the most. He then waves his hand over them to unfreeze the rest. He lays them at the edge of his toga, grabbing them one by one to wave them into the braids. He only noticed Hades when a few had flown away by the sudden strong wind. 

Alexander just smiled and waved. He grabs one of the flowers and heads over to greet Hades. Kore might as well to not be seen as rude. “Greeting again Lord Hades.” He bows and hands him the flower. 

Hades takes it. “Thank you Kore. It’s very lovely. Though it would look lovelier with the rest of the bunch.” He lets the flower weave itself into Alexander’s hair. 

“Of course.” Alexander agrees, feeling the mighty gods power in his hair. “Thank you.” 

It was quiet for a moment as Alexander fixed the flower to settle correctly. “If you don’t mind me ask, what are you still doing on Earth?”

“I came to claim my husband.”

“A mortal?” Alexander was surprise. He though only Zeus did that. 

“Absolutely not. I meant you, Alexander.”

“Me?!” Alexander moves back into thepasture. “My Mother would never! She doesn’t let anyone near me.”

“I gained the blessing from your father.” 

“Zeus-“ Alexander halted, he really didn’t know what his father would do. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“So be it.” Hades moves back to his chariot, grabbing his helmet of invisibility. Alexander continued to step away from the god.

He gasp in fear when Hades disappear. Alexander’s eyes frantically move around to spot any movement but saw nothing. He ran away right after, calling for his mother as he did. He grew frighten enough to forget how to fly, forget how to free himself. 

Alexander had reached one of the forest and hid behind one of the trees. He huffed quietly, leaning on his knees. He stares around himself for any small movements. When he couldn’t find any he pressed his hands against the earth, begging Mother Gaia for any guidance on where his mother was or where to hide. 

Alexander could feel her wake to answer but he was cut off when an arm wrapped around him. He shrieked, struggling against the arms around himself. “Let me go! Let me go!” Alexander pounded against the arms, his legs swinging as well. “I won’t be your husband! I won’t be anything to something like you!” He spat out as he was taken the the chariot. 

Hades kept an arm around the minor god as he snapped the reins. He used his other hand to crack the earth into two. They dived into the Underworld. Alexander scream and held on as they fall. 

When he’s conscious, he opens them again when everything feels still. Kore pants, feeling himself shake badly as he tries to regain his sanity. 

Hades watched the little god calm himself. He had the chariot taken away as he stayed near him. 

Alexander had recovered minutes later, standing when he felt good enough to. He finally peered around to where he actually was as he rubbed at his arms, shaking slightly. 

He’s never been here for sure, why would anyone want to live in a place with no light or green? All those beautiful creations he places, they’re not here. The ground feels so cold, so silent. Alex almost cries in frustration. He wanted to sun back, wanted the greens back. 

He grips the ends of his toga, letting that anger build. “Take me back, Hades.” He spits, stalking over to him. “Take me back right now. Or so help yourself when my mother finds you.”

“Your mother who keeps you on a leash will sure find you.” He takes off his armor, leaving it resting on his throne. “And you’ll be back to slaving over the land until, well, who knows.” Alexander almost corrects him but..there’s nothing to correct.

“I’m offering you safety here, no worries or stress, a whole new place to be your own kingdom,” He walks back to take his hand, his other waving to everything near and far. Alexander calms enough then to take his hand back and does not hesitate.

“I have freedom from my mother.”

“When you sleep most likely or during breaks when you what? Pick flowers?”

Alexander huffs and crosses his arms. “I like flowers. They have their beauty.”

Hades scoffs. “That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is- a feast will be held in a few hours, in your honor, to celebrate their new king.” 

Alexander shakes his head, leaning against the cold throne. Everything here felt so cold and well, dead. “I’m not going to be your husband or even the queen of the Underworld.”

“Well it does take time and reassurance at best...would you like to see your room?”

“If I get to be away from you the yes.” 

He follows him out of the room. He follows through the long halls and millions of stairs. Only torches lighting where they were or even headstones that signaled where they had to go. They stopped at tall doors, Alexander had guess another hall but it was his room. It did take him a second to take it in. 

“This is it?” He never had a room of his own. 

“Yes. There should be clothing for the feast. I would like that you be changed and primed by then.” 

Alexander walks in, seeing the bed, mirrors, closets, and another pieces of furniture. A few clothes where laid out on the bed. “I’ll see if I want to change for it,” He snaps back. He sits on the bed, everything still cold. He presses his hand against the bed frame, seeing if the wood would help sprout any flowers or even twigs. No use though.

“I’ll leave you for the moment.” He ignores the god and tries again. Pressing and removing his hand. It wouldn’t work. He moves for the ground. Placing them there and begging mother Gaia but again it didn’t work. 

At the moment, he couldn’t help but cry a bit. Feeling so alone in such a place. Where he didn’t know anything or anyone besides a selfish king that wanted a lover. 

He felt it was the only time he wanted to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A change and Demeter's anger

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
